Tonight
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Sonadow luff to Tonight Sara Evans. Sonadow is yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. For those of you who do like it, I hope you enjoy.


1"Tonight"- Sara Evans

Story written by: Lady of the Squirrels

Anything Sonic belongs to Sega...

_**Tonight**_

_If I had a weakness_

_You sure found it tonight_

_Some hidden desperation_

_You saw floatin' in my eyes_

The two hedgehogs glanced across the room catching each other's eyes. They stared for a moment, everything fading to nothing. For Sonic, Amy's pink fur disappeared from the corner of his eyes as she spoke to Tails. For Shadow, the Bat in front of him known as Rouge kept talking, but he couldn't hear her.

How had they never noticed how beautiful each others' eyes were? How had they missed the way their eyes twinkled with only something the other could understand. The need for a real love, not something they didn't want. Sonic didn't want Amy, Shadow didn't want Rouge. They snapped out of it as their dates caught their attention, glancing back at each other before paying attention to the girls.

_Moments like these baby_

_Wrong can feel so right_

_And I don't wanna go home tonight_

They both quickly made to exit the expensive looking room. The need for something real clutching at both their minds. They looked at each other in the hallway of the building and sighed as both their dates approached the door, both saying their names at the same time. Their feet kept them walking until they were out of sight before the girls could see them.

"Sonic..." Shadow's voice was silky as he looked at the blue hedgehog. His gorgeous sapphire fur gleaming under the soft light of the entrance hallway, his muzzle held high with a soft pink stain across it.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking turning. His darker colored counterpart stopped as well and their eyes connected again, suddenly bringing them closer to each other until finally their warm breath mingled on the other's lips.

_I've held it all together_

_As long as I can_

_There's pieces of me fallin'_

_Right into your hands_

Sonic's body molded into Shadow's as the black hands rested on his hips. Something felt right about the way they fit so perfectly together. They stared a little longer, their sultry expressions encouraging the other's want. Finally they leaned in, their lips meeting passionately breaking the years of hatred they had built.

Their lips massaged against each other, making their knees weak and their resolve thin. They wanted, no, needed this. It was something real. There was real want there. The raw Physical attraction of two powerful heroes finally breaking the murky glass wall keeping them from each other. Sonic's hands trembled as they rested on Shadow's shoulders, letting anyone who saw know the wall was shattered into pieces laying on the floor of their consciences.

_And don't the lies come easy baby_

_When the truth just ain't worth the fight_

_No I, I don't wanna go home tonight_

Their hearts raced wildly as their tongues battled each other, Shadow easily overpowering the blue blur. Their bodies began shaking as it all set in, their surroundings, the warmth their bodies created, the way they felt oddly comfortable with each other.

Shadow's black tux coat was removed and fell to the floor revealing the grey shirt he wore underneath. His white tuft of fur showing a tiny bit over the collar. Sonic's white tux coat was removed next, showing off the maroon shirt he wore underneath with the white vest over it. "My house," Shadow's voice was soft, yet suave as he gently took Sonic's hand in his reveling in the feel of fur against fur, both hedgehogs having been forced to not wear their gloves.

_So lay me down easy_

_And hold on tight_

_And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight_

At Shadow's house the two became entangled in each other again. Their lips trembling as they met in sloppy kisses. Fingers intertwined as Shadow slowly lowered Sonic to the floor. Soft nothings were whispered into sensitive ears and promises of something better to come at the end of their little tirade.

_Lonely Woman, Lonely Man_

_There's just some things only lonely understands_

Dress shirts were thrown on the couch as fur longed to feel fur. Blue hands made the color of midnight in the dim lighting ran through soft white fur as black hands ran across a tan belly. Emerald eyes sparkled with need as those hands met his belt, his midnight blue quills billowing softly around his angelic face. Both hedgehogs locked eyes, blood red with vivid green, wishing their hearts hadn't been so lonely for so long.

_I might just be a sinner_

_Who wants to be a saint_

_One justifies the reason_

_Oh, one understands the pain_

The blue one's white tuxedo pants were removed slowly, cautiously. They both left enough time to turn around. Everything was new, everything was perfect. Their lips met in another perfect seal of false hopes wishing they would be there when morning came to verify this feeling. The black one's pants were removed next and hands explored more, getting the feel for each other. Slowly, sweetly, longingly.

_And I don't know what's wrong baby_

_And I sure don't know what's right_

_But I don't wanna go home tonight_

When the time finally came, Shadow entered yieldingly into the unknown. Mewls and purrs filled the room that had once been filled with broken hearts. The shatter of ice that had once incased two hearts could seemingly be heard as the world spun faster creating a faulty heat between them. Their bodies perspired as they joined as one, the real world a distant place from where they were.

_So lay me down easy_

_And hold on tight_

_And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight_

_Lonely woman, lonely man_

_There's just some things only lonely understands_

_I might just be a sinner_

_Who wants to be a saint_

_One justifies the reason_

_Oh, one understands the pain_

_And I don't know what's wrong baby_

_And I sure don't know what's right_

_But I don't wanna go home tonight..._

_Fin_

Author's Note: hello, I haven't fallen off the face of the world...yet. Hopefully you enjoy this like all my others, if you've read my others. I don't actually think this one sucks, I think it's pretty good. I have a whole butt-load of lyrics picked out for various fics...I'm hoping to have at least two more posted before the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. - LOTS


End file.
